


Zoom

by twotenths



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Banter, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-03
Updated: 2015-10-03
Packaged: 2018-04-24 14:23:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4922977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twotenths/pseuds/twotenths
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felipe followed Rob back into the garage, half listening to his engineer, but mostly idly flicking through pictures on his phone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zoom

**Author's Note:**

> Drabbly drabble that has honestly been in the pipeline for YEARS (which you can probably guess from how old the picture is).

Felipe followed Rob back into the garage, half listening to his engineer, but mostly idly flicking through pictures on his phone. Pictures of his day to day life, his wife, his son, the view from his Monaco apartment, a picture of Sao Paulo his mother sent to him a month ago, another picture of Felipinho drawing a red car on one of the walls (before Rafaella caught him), an impossibly long loaf of bread he'd seen when at the market last week, his "To Do" list from a couple of weeks ago .. Had Rob stopped talking?

He glanced up to see Rob sitting on his stool at the back of the garage, eyebrow raised, arms folded. Felipe quickly arranged his face into what he hoped was an apologetic and attentive expression, hiding his phone behind his back.

"So. What do you think?" Rob asked, shrewdly examining the short Brazilian.

"Err," he replied, desperately trying to recall what he'd been talking about, casting his eyes around the room for inspiration, ".. I agree .. ?"

“You agree?”

“Yep.” Felipe replied automatically.

“Good.”

He blinked, not expecting Rob’s easy acceptance of his response.

“So we are both in agreement,” Rob continued, “That you are a lousy arsehole that never fucking listens!”

Felipe yelped, ducking away from the clipboard that he was smacking his arm with to punctuate the last few words.

“Stop, stop!” he gasped, chuckling as Rob slumped back onto the stool in defeat, smiling wryly at his driver.

“One of these days I won’t be your bloody engineer any more and some other poor fucker will have to put up with your shit.” he sighed with a long suffering smile.

“No, for sure you are stuck with me forever!” Felipe replied with a smirk.

“God help me,” Rob shot back with a grin. “What were you doing anyway, that was so much more important than listening to your weary old engineer’s meticulously thought out plan for your weekend?

“Uhhh ..”

Before Felipe could so much as blink, Rob had leapt from the stool and plucked the phone from his grasp.

“Hey!” he whined at Rob who was frowning at the screen.

“Bread.” Rob said, in a completely flat tone, holding up the phone for him to see. “You were ignoring me to look at pictures of bread?”

Felipe smiled nostalgically as he examined the picture of himself brandishing a baguette at the camera. “It was good bread.”

Rob let out a sharp bark of laughter and ran his hands through his hair. “That’s it, I officially give up! You can engineer yourself from now on.”

“Well is not so hard, no?” he teased, dodging the kick that was aimed at his shin. “Okay okay, I will concentrate now, let us start again.”

“No no, you had your chance, gotta do the rest of the weekend on your own now,” he replied, folding his arms across his chest. “I’m not budging.”

Felipe gasped in mock affront. “Is my chair, you know? If you stay there, then on Friday when I wait I will have to sit on you.”

Rob’s eyes glittered as he shot Felipe a sly grin. “I wouldn’t complain.”

Covertly shooting a glance over his shoulder, Felipe stroked a finger along the inside of Rob’s leg, enjoying the way he always seemed to burn up like a furnace whenever he touched him. “So you are the big hot-shot driver now huh, sitting in the hot seat?” he murmured in a playful tone, invading his personal space.

“Sorry,” Rob replied breathily into Felipe’s ear, as the finger trailed closer and closer to his crotch, “But did you just describe yourself as a “hot-shot”? Ow, hey!”

He yelped, laughing, as Felipe jabbed the finger hard into his side, scowling at him. “Cazzo!”

The pair of them looked around as they heard a noise from the other side of the garage, and sure enough, Fernando appeared, having returned from his track walk, flanked by members of his team.

“Good walk?” Felipe asked politely as they approached.

“Yes, very good,” Fernando replied, leering at them in what Rob assumed was his best attempt at a smile. “It looks like a track that I will do well on.”

Rob frowned after them as they departed through the back of the garage, not appreciating the emphasis on the _“I”_ in that sentence. Felipe looked composed, as he watched them all the way out of his sight, but Rob noticed the barely perceptible sag of his shoulders.

“Speaking of cazzos ..” Rob muttered in an undertone, making Felipe chuckle darkly.

“I can’t keep losing to him,” Felipe said absently, with a faraway look in his eyes, which made Rob sit up and pay attention.

“Hey,” Rob said softly, running his thumb over his knuckles. “You know damn well there’s a reason that Fernando is in front of you. And you know it’s none of your fault. If Luca is stupid enough to give the orders and expect--”

Felipe cut across him. “Is not for Luca, I understand that,” he said quietly. “I can’t keep losing to him.”

Rob thought about all the meaningless words he could say; it’s alright, there’s always next time, it doesn’t matter. He swats them all aside. “I know. I want it more than you do. We might have our hands tied behind our backs with him, but I know there will be opportunities down the line. And we need to be ready to capitalise on them. Alright?”

Felipe smiled wryly. “About this plan then ..”

Back to his old self. “Oh no, you’re still on your own there mate, didn’t I say I was finished for the weekend? You run around and do all the hard work and I’ll do what you do and sit back in this chair and not listen to a word,” he replied with a laugh, eliciting that incredible look of amused exasperation that was so hard to coax out of him, when it was usually himself that was getting flustered.

“Come on!”

“Nope. Hey, gerroff!” Rob squirmed away from Felipe’s nimble fingers, working their way into the sensitive spots under his arms, as he, unsuccessfully, tried to haul him out of his seat. “It’s-- fuck, that hurt, you twat! It’s my seat now!”

“Caralho!” Felipe rasped between breathy chuckles, “You are the big hot shot, huh? You wanna be the famous superstar, huh?”

“What are you doing?” he asked as Felipe whipped out his phone. “Oh fuck off,” he laughed, blinking as a flash of light blinded him. “Did you just take a picture? I was probably making a daft face in that, I was still bloody talking!”

“You need to get used to the paparazzi, no?”

“Or is that something for you to look at when you’re all alone in your hotel room?”

Felipe smiled, patting his cheek, flushed and warm under his palm. “For sure I have better pictures to look at in my hotel room.”

Rob grinned self-consciously, the colour rising in his cheeks. “So that photo then, it’ll never reach it’s full potential, being published in glossy magazines of the lifestyles of the rich and the famous. Instead, it’ll be filed away between pictures of sunsets and bread?”

Felipe beamed. “Exactly.”

***

_Dear Mr Massa,_

_We would like to invite you to participate in the Zoom Charity Auction, raising money for Great Ormond Street Hospital Children’s Charity in London. With the permission of Bernie Ecclestone, President and CEO of Formula One Management, we have been granted permission to approach Formula One personalities, such as yourself, to submit a picture for auction. We would like this picture to be taken by yourself, regarding your life as a Formula One driver, and a short paragraph describing the picture and what it means to you. The pictures will .._

Felipe didn’t need to read anymore. He smiled as he clicked reply and uploaded his attachment.

**Rob Smedley and ‘Giant Felipe’ by Felipe Massa**

"Rob can be my engineer, he can be my psychologist, he can be my friend. I know everything about him, he knows everything about me. But he doesn't see me as an F1 driver like a lot of other people, who might be afraid about what they should do or say to me."

 


End file.
